wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)
"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)", perhaps the most iconic of all Wiggles songs is a song included in the 1995 album and video, Big Red Car. It encourages listeners to point their fingers and do the twist, as well as stand on one foot and shake their hands. It was then re-recorded a number of times: in 1997 for The Wiggles Movie, and a version for other countries, Sometimes Lachy falls asleep at the end. Sometimes, Anthony is heard making comments throughout the song. Like between verses he asks "What's Next?" To one of The Wiggles. And Anthony would also let the rest of the group that everyone is twisting along. Song Lyrics Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around. Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you point your fingers and do the subway? Can you point your fingers and do the subway? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the subway? Can you stand on two foots and shake your hands? Can you stand on two foots and shake your hands? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you stand on two foots and shake your hands? Can you point your fingers and do the magnet? Can you point your fingers and do the magnet? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the magnet? Can you stand on one toe and shake your hands? Can you stand on one toe and shake your hands? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you stand on one toe and shake your hands? Can you point your fingers and do the maxim? Can you point your fingers and do the maxim? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the maxim? Can you stand on two toes and shake your hands? Can you stand on two toes and shake your hands? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you stand on two toes and shake your hands? Can you point your fingers and do the email? Can you point your fingers and do the email? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the email? Can you stand on one foot and shake your body? Can you stand on one foot and shake your body? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you stand on one foot and shake your body? Can you point your fingers and do the durable? Can you point your fingers and do the durable? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the durable? Can you stand on two foots and shake your body? Can you stand on two foots and shake your body? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you stand on two foots and shake your body? Can you point your fingers and do the creation? Can you point your fingers and do the creation? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the creation? Can you stand on one toe and shake your body? Can you stand on one toe and shake your body? Well, we're gonna go across, then go down Get back across and turn around. Can you stand on one toe and shake your body? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Now we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Cha Cha Cha! Gallery CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in 1995 prologue GregSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Greg singing CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|1995 version (Big Red Car) CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Concert.jpg|1995 Concert Footage CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|1996 version (Carols in the Domain '96) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Live.jpg|Late 1996 (Wiggledance) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-CartoonForm.jpg|Cartoon form from the "Big Red Car: Color and Keep" fun book CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-1997.jpg|The Wiggles Movie Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998Live.jpg|1998 Live CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-EarlyConcertTitle.jpg|1998 Concert Title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Medley Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SydneyMall.jpg|The Sydney Mall CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Hey, Hey It's Saturday version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland Version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley Disneyland Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)-ConcertTitle.jpg|1999 song title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow song title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2000Live.jpg|2000 live File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Australia'sWonderland.jpg|Australia's Wonderland File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) CanYouPointYourFingersandDotheTwist-2002Live.jpg|2002 version (Wiggle Bay Concert) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-BigBrother.jpg|Big Brother CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheTodayShow.jpg|The Today Show version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist)-2013.png|2013 version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2010.jpg|2010 song title CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist-2012.jpg|2012 version (Dorothy The Dinosaur's Travelling Show CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version DannySingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Danny singing this song CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Spanish.jpg|2004 version (Latin American) FernanditoSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Fernandito singing TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 2006 version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2005.jpg|2006 version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-MusicSheet.jpg|A music sheet CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue2.jpg|Jeff in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue3.jpg|Murray in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue4.jpg|Greg in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-SongTitle.jpg CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|2004 version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2002.jpg|2003 version (Lights Camera Action Wiggles TV Series) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004Live.jpg CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-JimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel live File:BrettSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Brett Clarke singing the song CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin DannySingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006.jpg|Danny singing this song in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TV Series CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff in 2007 live prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing Live In Concert) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003Live.jpg|2005 version (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg and Wags in 2006 prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-HydeParkConcert.jpg|Hyde Park concert CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist)-2013Live.jpg|2013 live CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Studio video clip File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store peformance CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Wake Up Jeff! (Live In Concert Clip) *Wiggledance! *The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (video) Episode Appearences *Muscleman Murray (concert) *Movement (concert) *Wiggle Food *Your Body *Music & Musical Instruments *LCAW: Episode 16 *Friendly Feathersword Crew *When We Were Young *Kangaroo Dance *Prehistoric Party *The Gorilla Dance *Beautiful Ballet *Simon Goes Quackers *Driving in the Big Red Car! Album Tracks *Big Red Car *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Live Hot Potatoes! *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs